


Hunger

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, some violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.Název povídky pochází ze skladby Hunger od Of Monsters And Men, kterou jsem u psaní poslouchala.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hunger

_Hungry for the kill, but this hunger... it isn't you..._

Hannibal se ani nemusel otáčet, nemusel se ani koutkem oka podívat. Věděl, kdo přišel. Poznal by kroky Willa Grahama kdykoliv. Každý člověk měl svou specifickou chůzi, každý se pohyboval trochu jinak než ten druhý. Takže když práh jeho domu překročil Will Graham, bylo Hannibalovi jasné, že následujících několik vteřin pro něj může být posledních.

Může, ale doufal, že nebude. Společně s Willem by mohli dosáhnout dech beroucích činů. Ovšem to byla jen optimistická hudba věcí budoucích, nyní vše záleželo na tom, co provede Will.

Mladší muž šel pomalu, ale jistě, což bylo v rozporu s vnitřním bojem, jenž uvnitř něj nedokázal utichnout. Vcházel do domu s myšlenkou, že Hannibala na místě zabije. Bez lítosti. Zasloužil si zemřít už kvůli tolika vraždám. Ovšem měl i řádně trpět za to, co provedl Willovi. Jak jej trápil, mučil, nechával se potácet na hraně šílenství.

A to vše jen pro vlastní zábavu, pro to, aby ukojil svou chorobnou zvědavost.

Zvedal se mu z něj žaludek, moc si přál spatřit, jak ty hnědé oči pomalu vyhasnou. Přál si to vidět co nejdříve, ale Hannibal si rychlou smrt nezasloužil. Ta myšlenka jej pohltila, vzal si ji k srdci. Jakmile před sebou tu zvrácenou parodii člověka zaznamenal, hodil za hlavu veškerá rizika, opatrnost a vlastně i racionální uvažování a po Hannibalovi skočil.

Hannibal byl, mírně řečeno, překvapen. Předpokládal, že na místě budou jeho řečnické schopnosti, neboť by musel Willa přesvědčit, aby sklonil hlaveň střelné zbraně. A nyní má rozbitý ret, naražená žebra a bok, jak jej Will udeřil a následně odhodil proti zdi. Jestli jej chtěl mladší muž umlátit, nečeká jej lehká práce.

Nicméně si také si uvědomoval úskalí této techniky… Snažil se vyhnout tomu, aby jej Will povalil, nebo on sám jeho, jednoduše tušil, že jakmile se oba octnou na zemi, těla přitisknutá na sebe, tření na nejvyšší úrovni… bude to nehledě na bolest a krev nesmírným pokušením.

Kdyby jím už nyní adrenalin nekoloval jako zběsilý, tak právě ve chvíli, kdy se octl na lopatkách, by se rozproudil určitě. Zatímco odrážel Willovy útoky, přemýšlel nad tím, jak by Will zareagoval. Co by udělal? Propadl další vlně vzteku? Utekl?

Nedokázal to odhadnout, což jej fascinovalo. Když se mu zrovna povedlo naopak Willa dostat na záda a polaskat jeho čelist stisknutou pěstí, byl rozhodnut. Chtěl vědět, co se stane.

Will vzteky skoro pukal. Ani ho tak neštvalo, že Hannibala stále nedonutil trpět, jako to, že starší muž více méně jen jeho ataky odvracel, sám mu dal možná jednu dvě rány. Nic víc. Jen se bránil, ale sám mu neubližoval. Byl vzteklý, protože nevěděl, o co Hannibalovi jde.

Neviděl v jeho hnědých očích zuřivost, spíše vypočítavost a tu všudy přítomnou zvědavost. Všiml si, jak se Hannibalovi pohnul koutek rtu směrem vzhůru. On se bavil?

Znovu se dostal nad Hannibala, držel jej za ramena, aby se nemohl vzepjat. Chtěl to ale vůbec, napadlo Willa, který si uvědomil dlaně, svírající jeho paže. Nikoliv ale bolestivě, nezatínal nehty ani jej nedrtil svou silou, držel jej jako by měl zájem na tom, aby nad ním Will skloněn zůstal. Jeho dotek byl skoro až laskavý, za jiných okolností by mohl být předzvěstí objetí.

Chuť Hannibala opět udeřit byla potlačena, jeho pozornost zcela uchvátilo jednání staršího muže, jež mu nešlo na rozum. Zkusil se proto zaměřit lépe na jeho výraz, což ale snad ani neměl dělat. Hannibalův pohled jej ještě více znepokojil, hnědé oči jako vždy jiskřily čímsi děsivě lákavým, nebyly vyděšené ani zlostí zamžené, zdály se být jasné… a hladové.

Při oné myšlence mu Hannibal silněji stisknul paže, rty pootevřené. Nebyl hladový v tom pravém slova smyslu, byl hladový tak, že z toho Willovi po zádech přeběhnul mráz, v půli cesty se měnící v horkost. Jako flashback mu myslí prolétlo, že když se v jeden moment octl pod Hannibalem, že cítil… jen mimoděk…

Aniž by pohledem opustil Hannibalovy oči, nechal svou dlaň, aby se přesunula z jeho ramena přes hrudník až k břichu, kde ji pozvedl a zaváhal. Tušil, co ucítí, ale nevěděl, jak Hannibal zareaguje. Nechá být, že se jej Will pokusí zabít? A co on sám? Změní nějak následující fakt to, že Hannibal si zaslouží mučivě bolestnou smrt? Nevěděl, ale hořel touhou to zjistit.

Rozprostřel svou dlaň přes rozkrok staršího muže, a ačkoliv se tomu vnitřně bránil, jeho vlastní vzrušení se rovněž začalo probouzet, tělem mu projela další vlna horka… a Hannibalovy přivřené oči mu na sebeovládání nepřidávaly. Jeho stisk na pažích se zesiloval s každým dotekem, jenž Will věnoval Hannibalově klínu.

Možná kdyby si to tak okatě neužíval, možná kdyby jej nenechal pokračovat v laskání… pak by možná Will usoudil, že vzrušení je náhodné, způsobené jen třením těl a adrenalinem. Jenže… stisknul jeho erekci pevněji, Hannibalova víčka se zachvěla, rty se pousmály… jenže on byl neuvěřitelně tvrdý, jeho tělo pod tím Willovým hřálo a ty hnědé oči hleděly vyzývavě, planuly vášní.

Willovi vyschlo v krku, vzrušení jím proudilo, kalhoty mu začínaly být stále těsněji, ale i tak zapřemýšlel nad tím, že teď… teď by mohl dobře zasáhnout, Hannibal by to nečekal. Překvapil by ho.

Hannibal s bušícím srdcem pozoroval každou Willovu reakci, každý záchvěv jeho tváři. Zalichotilo mu, že druhý muž nebyl zcela proti, zajisté se mu hlavou prohnala možnost zasadit právě teď fatální úder, ale… nebyla by to škoda, když očividně lze tuto situaci nasměrovat i k jinému vyústění než tomu smrtelnému?

Jedno rameno mu Will sice stále zatěžoval váhou svého těla, druhou ruku měl však volnou a využil ji k odvedení pozornosti. Nechtěl, aby se mladší muž leknul nebo zapochyboval o Hannibalových úmyslech, postupoval pomalu, rozvážně, nejprve přejel dlaní po jeho boku, ta jeho proklatá bunda… Zíraje do Willových očí sáhnul po zipu a rozepnul jím nejhořejší vrstvu oblečení, využil polohy své ruky a z Willova pasu sjel už jen pár centimetrů níže.

Tvář mu zbrázdil potěšený úsměv, když se přesvědčil o tom, že Will si nastalou situaci také užívá, stisknul jej přes látku kalhot, kochaje se pohledem na jeho oči, na rozšiřující se zorničky. Ano, Willova reakce byla více než uspokojivá, nadějná.

Will se zmítal mezi chutí utéct, dorazit Hannibala a vycházet vstříc jeho dlani. Klepal se, z hrdla mu uniknul zvuk, bylo mu hrozné horko. Musel to ze sebe servat. Úplně se od Hannibala odtáhnul, v kleku svlékl bundu, přetáhl si přes hlavu svetr, odhodil jej a spatřil před sebou staršího muže, rovněž na kolenou, ani si jej pořádně neprohlížel, drapnul jej za košili a přitáhl k sobě.

Neodhadl sílu a zuby cinkly, naopak nápor silného těla na Willově byl extrémně příjemný, zamručel, objal jej a přitisknul si jej ještě blíž, jako kdyby to bylo možné. Cítil, jak se Hannibalovy koutky úst stále usmívají, dokud jej nezačal líbat vášnivěji, hluboce. Hannibal prsty zajel do Willových vlasů, propletl je s prameny a stiskl. Will bolestně zakňučel, ale klínem se horečně otíral o ten Hannibalův.

Starší muž se poživačně ponořil do polibku, horkého a vlhkého, Willova iniciativa, jeho dravost… imponoval mu. Zasloužil si odměnu. Opustil ty jemné vlasy, dotkl se krku, pak už neomylně zamířil níž, zpět k Willovu rozkroku, kde jej polaskal přes látku, následně se mu povedlo kalhoty rozepnout.

Jedním pohybem vklouznul pod spodní prádlo a společně s prvním dotekem Willa kousnul do rtu. Will se napnul, možná bolestí, možná potěšením, nejspíše obojím. Cítil v polibku vlastní krev, slyšel Hannibalovo zamručení, zatnul prsty do jeho zad, potřeboval stabilitu v té změtí pocitů. Hannibal jej hladil, laskal, dával mu tolik potřebný dotek. Dopomáhal mu k vrcholu jistými pohyby, silná, hrubá dlaň na celé délce, palec laskající žalud…

"Hannibale…" uniklo Willovi ze rtů, když se na moment oslovený odtáhl, aby se mohl pokochat pohledem na Willovu tvář, na jeho krvácející ret, na zrudlé tváře a zářící oči. Věděl, že je jen otázkou času, kdy vůči němu bude Will cítit lásku, netušil ale, že ji uvidí v jeho očích jen pár minut poté, co mu šel po krku.

Byla teprve na začátku své cesty, ale byla tam, Will ji mohl popírat, mohl se ji snažit udusit hluboko v sobě, ale právě teď se dokázala dostat ven, prozářit skrze rozkoší zamžené oči.

Ovšem Will i ve svém stavu měl jasnou představu o tom, že jej Hannibal zkoumá a chtěl tomu učinit přítrž, proto jejich rty opět spojil, tentokrát on nechal otisk zubů na Hannibalových ústech, ruka v jeho vlasech jej zatahala za vlasy, Will tlumeně zasténal. Dlaň ve spodním prádle zrychlovala, bolest z opět napadaného rtu se stupňovala…

Už ani nereagoval na Hannibalovy polibky, na kolenou jej držela jen ruka v jeho vlasech, nakonec jako v mlze zjistil, že zabořil obličej do Hannibalova ramena, a pak už se mu tělem prohnala slastná vlna, rozkoš šířící se z podbřišku až do konečků prstů, až k bušícímu srdci. Objímal Hannibala, téměř zoufale zatínal nehty do jeho zad a nechal se jím držet, pohyb jeho hrudníku jej uklidňoval, dával mu pocit bezpečí.

Hannibal se usmíval, citlivý čich zahlcen vůní Willa Grahama, chuťové buňky rovněž. Nyní již čistou dlaní jej hladil po zádech, dopřával mu čas, aby načerpal energii. Bude ji potřebovat, pomyslel si Hannibal a snažil se ignorovat svou erekci, toužící po doteku lidského tepla…


End file.
